Don't Get Her Mad!
by Sapphire Wicca01
Summary: A witch princess who loses her family is going to Cross Academy. Will she meet everyone's expectations? Will they like her in more than one way? A few chapters with horror it it. NEWLY EDITED AND BETA'D BY CODIAK.
1. A big change and a new life

**This is my first story that I'm posting on here. I hope you like it and I'm sorry that this first chapter is a little boring. I rewrote it so I hope it's much better. **

**I do not own Vampire Knight. Read and review please!**

**Side Summary: She was going to Cross Academy and will have to choose the guy of her dreams. Will she choose or will she say no to them all?**

**NOTICE: This is Codiak. You may know me if you're into the _Danny Phantom_ realm. I'm uploading Kiki's stuff on here and editing her chapters. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS ANIME. So even though I'm editing it, I'm still not sure about certain details. If you spot a mistake, PLEASE PM ME (Codiak) AND LET ME KNOW. OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY. Either way, don't hesitate to contact me. **

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Sapphire, it's time for you to meet your foster father now," Raven Hiller, otherwise known as my social worker, said to me.

_Why did this have to happen to me? My life has been a mess since the day my parents died,_ I thought to myself before sighing. _If I ever see that pureblood again, I'm going to kill her. No matter what the vampire laws say._

I got out of the car with Mrs. Hiller.

She looked down at me with concerned eyes. "Everything will be fine. The chairman is a nice man who will accept you for who you are."

_I know he will, but will I be able to live up to his standards? I am a witch after all. He knows that, but still. I don't know what he will expect of me._

We walked through the gates into the Cross Academy High School. I felt odd and scared. _I've never been to a school before. This should be interesting, _I thought as Mrs. Hiller led me to a room. _The Chairman's Office?_ I hesitated for a moment. Then I summoned up my strength and walked through the door.

A man with long brown hair ran to me and hugged me before I could even look around to see my surroundings.

"Sapphire!" he yelled as he squeezed me tighter.

"Can't breathe. You're suffocating me," I whispered breathlessly. _What…? Why…? Help…!_

Someone abruptly pulled him off of mw and through him in a chair. "Please, Chairman, calm down. She's had a trying year." I looked at the person who spoke to the chairman.

_Holy crap…! Another pureblood… Holy pop tarts…!_ I screamed inside my head.

"Yes, you're scaring her," a young girl said.

_She's looks to be about my age, fourteen._

"Hi. I'm Yuki Cross, the chairman's daughter." She smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki, Chairman," I returned. "And…" I was about to look at the pureblood when Chairman started to cry.

"Please call me 'Daddy,'" he sobbed.

"Sorry, Cha- Dad. I'm still not used to this, but I will try harder." I smiled one of my fake happy smiles that everyone always believed was real.

"I told you he was nice, and with that said, I have to go. I'll call to check up on you," Mrs. Hiller said, smiling at me.

I hugged her. "Goodbye." I thought about how I would miss her and how she was always there when I needed a friend. I released her from my embrace. She smiled even wider.

"Take care of yourself, Sapphire."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hiller, and thank you for everything," my new dad said.

After she left, Yuki spoke again, "Sapphire, this is Kaname Kuran."

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Sapphire-san. I am truly sorry about your parents. If there is anything you need, please ask," Kaname said.

"Thank you, Kaname-san. I'll keep that in mind," I said and smiled. _I probably won't need it, but I'll still try to keep it in mind. I'm not one of those princesses that doesn't know how to take care of themselves._

Someone walked into the room behind me. I turned to see a boy with snow white hair.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

I was in the living room with my parents, talking about the next ceremony. They were trying to make peace with the purebloods, nobles, and other vampires who were nowhere near a noble vampire's states.

Then it happened. The snow storm blow the door down and a long white haired pureblood came in with a white haired human boy. "You must die to save everyone in the world," the female said softly. My parents got up and fought against her. I watched in terror as blood swung across the room and as my parents died right in front of me.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

I cringed. _He's a level D. He can't be the one how was with her… Could he…?_

* * *

**About the pop tarts comments… I was hungry and didn't want to get my lazy butt up. Please review! **


	2. Living in one hell of a dream

**I hope that this part is better than the first chapter. Please read and review.**

****This chapter has been edited by Codiak.**

_**Last time: **_I cringed. _He's a level D. He can't be the one who was with her… Could he…?_

* * *

The Chairman patted my shoulder. "Sapphire, this is my son Zero," he announced. "The pureblood – Shizuka – that killed your parents took his brother and then killed his parents as well."

Zero nodded and then spoke, "It looks like we have a lot in common."

I nodded. So he wasn't the one. I studied his face and his eyes. _Wow. He looks like he wants to kill her as much as I do._

Yuki walked over to me and smiled. "I'll show you around the building before it's time for the afternoon patrol. Okay?" she suggested.

I nodded. _Yuki acts a little like the Chairman. I hope it doesn't rub off on me._

* * *

_**One tour later…**_

_The fan girls were trying to see the night class. They pushed Yuki and me out of the way, making me feel weak. And if they knew me, they would know that I hate feeling weak._

Two of the girls tried to go sneak into the night classes throught he back. I sighed and ran after them.

_**One patrol of fan girls later…**_

* * *

**Hanabusa Aido's POV**

I walked out of night class. _Why is Kaname so worked up today? I know the princess of witches has been adopted by the chairman because of Shizuka-san, but I think he needs to calm down. I mean it's not like she can get into much trouble here._

I stopped thinking when I smelled blood. The blood belonged to Yuki. I saw her as she was trying to get some other girls back to their dorms. I walked over to them and Yuki.

"Hello, Yuki," I greeted and smiled.

Yuki turned around, about to hit me with her weapon. I caught it before it did.

I couldn't help it. I drank a bit of blood from her hand, and I couldn't stop wanting to drink from her neck. I didn't even know what I said to her or what she said to me, but I was almost about to drink from her neck when a horrible pain shot through my body internally.

"Ah…" I gasped. _What is this? The pain. It hurts like hell._

A girl with bright red and black streaked hair glared at me with her icy blue eyes. She spoke, "I don't know who you are, but if you don't follow the rules, I will make your life a living hell."

The pain stopped and the rest of the night class, along with Kaname-san, came to see what had happened. _Too late shrimp. You already have._

Kaname-san looked at me and then at Yuki and the other girls, but the girl with red and black hair stared at me, simply waiting.

"Aido…! What did you do?" Kaname-san yelled.

"It was an accident," I stated, scrambling to find the words.

"If that was an accident, then I'm Aphrodite," the scary girl growled.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, small fry," I shouted at her. _It's bad enough that I'm going to get punished, but you're just going to make it worse._

She didn't even blink or wince backwards.

Kaname-san stepped toward me. _**SLAP!**_

"Never do that again. She is a higher rank then you and you will show her that respect," Kaname-san said firmly. He looked at the small girl. "I'm sorry you were dishonored like this, and that you had to see this, Princess Sapphire."

_Princess Sapphire. The witch whose family, my family, and many other noble's were trying to live in peace with one another before her parents were killed. I see why he's worried now. She's an evil punk or Goth._

She only nodded and walked over to the unconscious girls and said a few words in Latin that I didn't understand. She whistled, and a Gold Pegasus flew to her. "Hello, Freefall," she said as she patted its head. She looked at the girls then at the weird horse.

_What freaking horse has wings? It's cool, but it's freaking the hell out of me._

The horse nodded and the two unconscious girls were on its back without having anyone move them.

_HOW THE HELL? This is so not normal._

* * *

**I think this one's funnier than the first chapter. Please review!**


	3. Never insult her!

**I was feeling a bit romantic while writing this, but I might make Aido fall in love with her. I'm not quite sure. Please review! **

****Edited by Codiak. **

* * *

**Sapphire's POV **

Freefall took the unconscious girls back to their dorms for me. I turned and walked over to Yuki. "Yuki, give me your hand," I told her. She gave me her hand that had the cut on it. I placed my hand over it and healed her wound. "There…" I turned and walked away, leaving her and everyone else there. Including Aido, whom looked at me like a dumfounded dummy.

_For a blond, Aido is more of a dummy than I thought anyone could be._

Once I was in the spot where I thought I was supposed to be, I looked for my book that I had dropped earlier, but it wasn't there.

"Where?" I breathed.

"Hello, Sapphire. I'm sorry I wasn't the one to kill your parents," a male voice that I remembered from my childhood said.

I turned to see the face of my nemeses. _Draco. You evil jerk._

* * *

**Kanama's POV**

I made everyone go back to class and I told Yuki to go back on patrol. I told Seiren to come and find me if she found Sapphire before I did.

I walked and walked trying to find her.

_Where is she…?_

I looked around and saw a book on the ground with a witch symbol on it.

_Why would she leave her spell book out in the open?_

I looked around the area and saw her.

_Sapphire? What the hell is she doing?_

I saw a man with dark brown hair and green eyes attacking her.

_Why isn't she running for help?_

I ran toward her at full speed. I saw her duck and weave away from a few elements.

"You'll die before killing me, Draco!" she shouted with anger. Her eyes were no longer just blue, but they had a dark red tint in them.

"We will see about that. Won't we?" he hissed.

He threw a lightning bolt at her. She blocked it with a magic shield, but it made her so weak that she fell to her knees, making her drop the magic shield with her.

"You're just like you parent's. You're as weak them and you're going to _join them in death_!"

"Draco!" I shouted really loud.

"Huh?" He turned around to look at me.

I used my pureblood powers to blow him into shreds.

Sapphire was on the on her back breathing heavily. I ran to her and sat her up. "Sapphire, are you all right?" She looked up at me and nodded. Her eyes were almost back to the normal icy blue color. "Why didn't you call for help?" I growled. _Do you have a death wish?_

"Because I never asked for help before. I never needed it." She looked down at her hands. She was still breathing heavy.

_She looks embarrassed and tired. Does she even know how to ask for help?_

"Never needed help?" I asked, shocked. "Or don't know how to ask?"

"Both." She sighed.

"Well… I never thought I would have to teach someone to ask for help before, but there's always a first time for everything." I smiled as I lifted her up into my arms and looked her in the eyes. _She blushed. If I kiss her, would she be mad? Why am I thinking that? She doesn't even know me._

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I felt myself blush as he looked into my eyes. _He probably doesn't mean to be romantic. Or does he? _The wing blew my hair gently onto my face. He moved it back in place. I felt his hand on my back. _Oh, no. Is he is trying to make a move on me before I even know anything about him? If he does try anything, I'll turn into a melted pop tart or something._

Kaname-san pulled me towards his chest. I could fell his heart beat. I looked up at him. His eyes were a wine red. I could see him trying really hard to decide something. I stepped away from him making it so that I could see him more clearly. "Thank you, Kaname Kuran," I said.

He nodded and asked, "Were you looking for your book?"

I felt my eyes widen. _How did he know that?_ "Yes, I was. How did you know that?" I stopped. _Crap… I'm never support to ask questions. _"I'm sorry. I have to remember to hold my tongue. You don't have to answer my question. It was foolish of me to ask."

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

_She is scolding herself for asking me a question? Does she think I'm going to hit her like I hit Aido? And if so, doesn't she know that we're basically the same rank, and that I don't hit girls?_

"Why do you act like you're lower than me?" I whispered softly into her ear.

"I know I'm not. I just… I was never allowed to ask questions. I was always supposed to stay quiet and to be seen but not heard unless I was alone with my parents. I always did things on my own."

"You always were silent to make your parents proud." I sighed.

"Yes." She looked at the ground as if she were about to fall apart and cry right then and there. She took a few deep breaths and pushed herself to smile. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that."

"Sapphire," I said, pulling her into me yet again, "you're never alone here. Remember that please."

I felt something warm and moist run down my shirt and looked down at her, wondering what it was. I saw she was silently crying. _Good… Get it all out, my little princess._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need some idea's for some jokes please help. This still isn't my best, but please R&R.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Back to work.)**

**Sapphire's POV**

I looked around to see my surroundings I was in my dorm. (I had a dorm to myself.)

'What? How? Who? Kaname. He must have taken me to my dorm after I had my brake down. Why did I have to be so weak and let out my emotions out in outbursts?'

I sat up I held my head because it throbbed violently. The door in front of me opened just enough for me to see how it was.. Zero.

He stepped in the room when he saw I was awake, "You gave everyone quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know what happened.. I just can't.." I said struggling to remember what had happened after I started crying.

"Shhh.. It's okay." Zero said grabbing my shoulder's and pulling me into his embracing arms.

I couldn't cry anymore. I laid my head against Zero's chest feeling num.

"You've had a long 4 hours." He added trying to have some small talk lighten the mood.

"Yah, I guess I have." I sighed.

Zero squeezed my shoulder. " Get some sleep okay patrol starts in 4 hours, but if you need more rest Yuki and I could take care of it and you can get some sleep."

"Thanks Zero, but I'll see you in four hours." I smiled.

He smiled, "See you later then." He walked out the door, and then disappeared.

(A few hours later.)

I put my uniform on and brushed my hair to so it would have a silky shine. I put on my socks and shoe's. Then I met up with Yuki and Zero.

The fan girls pushed and shoved Yuki and me around. Zero had all the fan girls on his side standing behind an invisible line.

A group of girls push Yuki and I to the ground and it made me snap. "Everyone if you don't listen to what I have to say it's not going to be pretty!" I growled and gave them the death glare.

Everyone of them hide behind the academy's old tree's .

I smiled and spoke like a sweat insect girl, "I'm glade were on the same page."

Yuki and Zero looked at me silently for a moment then Zero laughed so hard that he fell to the ground.

'Next time I think of the texting the letters ROFLMAF I'm going to think of what Zero looked like. It's priceless.'

The doors to the night class opened and the girls squealed. I turned to glare at the girls. They looked at me and stepped backorders in unison.

Zero was up off the ground but still snickering at the girls and me.

"Why are my angels so distant today?" Aido frowned.

One of the fan girls wined, "Were sorry Idol but the new guardian girl is scary. She gave us the Death glare."

Idol looked at me then the girl then back to me. "Hello, Sapphire-sama. Sorry about last night."

I nodded. "I'm not the only one you have to apologize too." I looked at Yuki. 'Hint.. Hint..'

He nodded taking the hint, "Yuki, I'm sorry about.. What I did.. Will you both forgive me?"

Yuki smiled nervously at me then looked at Aido, "Of course we will." She gave me a look to say 'Do it or something might just happen to you when your sleeping if you don't'

The thought of Yuki angry almost made me laugh, but I reframed from doing so.

I nodded my head to prove Yuki spoke for both of us.

"Just don't do it again. Got it?" I warned.

He nodded, "Thank you."

After the night class left Zero, Yuki, and I took the fan girls to day class.

School was a nightmare. I was so tired, but when ever the teacher's asked me a question I knew the answer. After everyone left the classroom I went into my room did my homework in minuets,

because it was so easy.

I looked at the clock. 'I'll get some sleep before going out on patrol.'

**(Sapphire's nightmare.)**

I was running from someone, but I couldn't figure out how.

I stepped on a bridge of ice & fire. Hearing a voice and seeing a horrid, evil, angry face that made my stomach heave, and my heart heave. 'NOOO..!' I felt like screaming but I couldn't. Something evil

touched me and black fog spread over me.

I woke up with sweat all over me. I got ready for patrol. I got a shower and dried my hair. 'Don't think about it..'

I meet Yuki by the fountain. "Where's Zero? Wasn't he suppose to meet us?"

Yuki sighed, "I think he's skipping patrol again."

"He's done it before?" I asked.

"He does it a lot casually."

"Yuki? How long have you known Zero, and Kanama?"

"Kanama saved me ten years ago from a bad vampire. I had no memory before that day he helped me. Zero came hear four year's ago after his family was killed. Why do you want to know

about them?"

"I don't know but I know there's something I can't quite put my finger on.." I sighed.

"Sapphire? You do realize you sound crazy right know?"

I laughed, "If I didn't sound crazy I would be normal. Where is the fun in that? I would be as boring as a snail."

* * *

**I wrote the last line because it's true to me but if your to normal you're boring and if you're to different/Weird i might put you on "The List" Inside joke. If you like Danny Phantom read my friend Codak's story. It's titled "CEK Chats." but so far only Danny F. is on "The List." Ha ha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was working on this chapter scents last weekend and i'm finally done with it on to the next one. LOL. Again i do not own Vampire night. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(You did what..?)**

**Aido's POV **

As the others went to night class I could think about was 'Scary Girl/ Princess Sapphire.'

I sighed 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like her eye's pierce into my heart, or like I'm in love with her.'

The more smarter side of my consciences thought, 'Yes, you do stupid. Just keep lying to yourself and you'll see that your more of a foul then you or anyone else knows.'

'I'm not a foul..!'

'Hay.. I'm as much of a foul as you are. No wait I take that back. I listen, you don't. I'm smart and you're an idiot!'

'If you weren't the smarter side of me I would be killing you right now.'

'But I am you so as soon as you think all the fan girls are away from you then go and look for the dame girl.'

'I will.' I sat up a little straighter.

'I'm going. But if I make the wrong move it's all your fault.'

**Sapphire's POV**

I levitated in the air with her legs crossed like a pretzel and did a little reading.

I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't need to look up so I used my power to see the truth. Aido? 'What is he doing? I might as well say something so he doesn't do anything stupid.'

"Hi, Aido. What are you doing out hear?" I asked not even looking up from my book.

"I was.. Well.. I.." he staggered.

"You sound like your going to collapse at any moment. Aido, just spit it out." I said as looked up at him.

"I want to tell you that.." He paused for a second then busted out. "I think I'm in love with you!"

My body froze making me loose my concentration and making me hit the ground hard. 'What.. Why.. Who made him think that?'

"Sapphire, are you alright?" Aido asked nervously.

'All right? AM I ALL RIGHT? YOU JUST TOLD MY YOU LOVE ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!' My head screamed.

"Aido, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that why about you. I mean I don't even know you and.. well lets just say the relation ships I have don't end well." As I said this he stepped toured me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I don't care if the relationships you had didn't end well. I want you." He pulled me in and kissed me. 'He's French kissing me. No! No! No! Aido get off of me.' I tried pushing him away, but as I did he pulled me and himself in father into the kiss.

'Do something. Anything.' I said yelling to myself.

I grabbed a rock and hit him upside the head. He released me from his grasp.

The expression on his face was shock as he yelled, "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

'I don't know.. maybe you were.. how can I say it. KISSING ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!' I thought bitterly.

I stood up, grabbed my book and walked away furiously. 'Why didn't I think about using my powers? It should have bin my first instanced.' I thought as I stomped off farther I realized didn't know were I was heading. I looked around. I was in front of the cha-dad's office.

I knocked on the door. "How is it?" My foster father asked.

"It's Sapphire. May I come in?"

My father opens the door smiling, but when he see's me he stands at the door and studies me. He give's me a concerned look then said, "Sapphire you look like you've just bin ran over by a truck. Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

He nods his head gesturing for me to come in. He grabbed me a chair and I told him everything that happened, including what I thought on the way there and while Aido kissed my. While I said this I cried. But he didn't mind me saying what I needed to say he just hugged me and listened. And when I was done he gave me something to whip my nose and said in an angry voice, "I'm going to talk to him personally."

"Dad you really don't have to do that. If he does it again then I'll turn him into a pop-tart or better yet a snow glob."

"Sapphire you're a young lady that is now my daughter. I know I might not be your real father but if a guy is trying to kiss you when you don't want him to then it's my job as a father figure to kick the guys butt."

I hugged my new dad, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll escort you to your dorm so if you see him again he wont bather you."

He walked me to my dorm and as we walked we talked about are interests and what we always want to be. I found out one few things he loved was chess, and his favorite food was fried fish.

I gave the him a hug before heading into the dorm. I crashed on the bed and drifted off too sleep.

* * *

**Hope you injoyed this chapter. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like this one it has a little more romance then the other chapters. I don't own vampire knight. Please R&R

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Sapphire's POV**

I woke up feeling like I hadn't moved from the position at all while I was sleeping. I sat up feeling stiff. I looked at the clock it was 8:00 pm. I thought for a moment and looked out of the window while sitting on my bed. It was dark outside. I stood up from the bed. I felt nauseas from doing so. I fell to the floor. I didn't feel the pain as my body was fallen and hit the floor by know. I opened my eye's to see Zero stopping my fall. My eye's fell closed not being able to keep them open.

"Sapphire!" Zero's voice panicked before I completely lost consciousness.

**(Two days later.)**

I sat up from the bed dazed. Someone opened the door.

"Sapphire, are you all right?" My father asked after he saw I was awake. He walked towards my bed.

Someone else walked in the room. It was Kaname. "You gave us all a scare. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." I said as I stood up. My head throbbed in so much agonizing pain that I started to fall again but I caught myself on the bed. Kaname took me by the waist and sat me on the bed.

"I see the asking for help problem still needs to be solved." Kaname said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I thought I could at least stand." I replied bitterly.

"Sure you did." He said mocking me even more.

"I wish I know what is wrong with me and why I'm like this. I hate feeling weak." I growled.

"Sapphire we will find out what's wrong with you but in the mean time Kaname-sama is going to protect you along with most of the other's in night class."

"I don't think I really need a few baby sitters. I can take care of myself when I can stand at least."

"I'll let you talk to her Kaname-sama," My father said as he walked out of the door.

"Sapphire, I know your not someone how likes being surrounded by guards but it's for your own good." Kaname-sama whispered.

"Kaname, why are you doing this? I think it's a bad idea."

"Maybe you need a little more sleep."

As Kaname's said toughs words I felt myself drift to sleep again. "Kaname even though I'm really tired I'm still going to disagree with you when I wake-up."

He laughed then whispered, "Goodnight Sapphire."

**Kaname's POV **

I watched her fall asleep again. As she laid on her head on my chest I stroked her hair out of her face. A while later she started to move a little in her sleep.

'Sapphire what am I to do with you? You're a mess, I'm in love with you, and I hope one day you will feel the same way, and see that your everything to me.'

I laid on her bed with her on top of me. I closed my eye's savoring the moment. As soon as I realized that I was falling asleep, it was to late.

**Sapphire's POV **

I opened my eye's to find that Kaname-sama was sleeping on top of me. I moved a little underneath him. But it only made his body come even closer to mine. The wait on my chest hurt. I looked to see his body was stretched out in vary odd places.

"Kaname-sama?" I said in pain while nudging him.

Kaname-sama groaned a little then asked without opening his eye's, "What's wrong?"

"Your kind of on top of me and your hurting me." I explained.

After I said that Kaname shot up away from me. "Sapphire I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Can you stand? How many fingers am I holding up." He said panicking.

I stood up from the bed with little pain in my head, but I could ignore it. "I fine, and your holding up 3 fingers. Are there any more questions that pertain to my health or did I just prove to you that I'm okay? You acting like you in love with me."

'Oh no. Is he?'

He stood up next to me and pulled me in close to him I looked up to see his eye's. I saw a hint of frustration, happiness and something else that was much bigger that I couldn't put my finger on. "Are you in love with me?" I whispered.

"Yes I am, but I know that you don't want a relationship right know. I want to be friends till you choose other ways." He said truthfully.

"Thank you.." I was interrupted by some fan girls crying outside my door. 'Great! How much did they hear?'

Kaname-sama opened the door. The three fan girls who were leaning up against the door fell to the ground. Kaname-sama told them, "It's really rude to listen to other peoples conversations. I'm ashamed to so you girls do so." He spoke in a voice that only a gentlemen would us.

After the girls left Kaname-sama pulled me into his arms again. "Sapphire would you kiss me just once before I leave? It's your choose and I'll respect it either way."

I touched the side of his face and said, "Just this one time. Got it?"

He smiled and nodded. I pushed myself up on to my toes so I could reach him. He bent down and our lips touched.

**Kaname's POV**

Are lips touched. I gently forced her lips open and closed. I was pulling myself away when she pulled me towards her. I kissed her till she pulled away.

"I think that was some kiss." I said breathlessly.

"Good because your not getting another for a while." She said gasping for air.

'I would wait forever for you, but I hope I don't have to wait that long though.'

I scooped her up in my arms bridal style. I placed her on the bed and then said, "I'll be waiting for that day."

I was about to head back to night class when Sapphire asked, "Kaname-sama, what happened to Aido? I'm I going to have to hide every time he's near me?"

"The chairmen and I saw to it that he was punished. If he goes near you again or makes you feel uncomfortable in any way tell me or your father and we'll handle it."

"Thank you Kaname-sama."

I left the room after she said those lost words.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter because Sapphire is going to turn into a demon spawn. please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(The night she woke up then the next Day with Ruka part 1.)**

**Aido's POV**

As I sat in the lounging room in the moon dorms I thought of that night. 'I had kissed her. She struggled against me, but I didn't want to let her go. When she hit me. All I could think was she hit me. Why?' I shock my head.

"Aido you shouldn't have kissed her." Akatsuki said to him sounding board as usual.

"I know that! Do you think I'm an idiot?" I shouted annoyed. 'It's true. You are an idiot.

"Did you know that if your little stunt made her scared, because it says hear that if a witch is scared enough she can lose her powers to the point of her getting so sick that she could be human forever or die. Which ever comes first." Ruka asked looking up from a history book on witches. Her tone was just as broadly as Akatsuki was.

"I don't think so. She hit me on the head with a rock and stomped away." I said in an angry tone. 'Why doesn't she like me?'

"She didn't use her powers on you. That's strange." Rima chimed in sounding bewildered.

"What is it that's got you thinking it's so strange?" Shiki asked his girlfriend.

"All I know on this subject is that it's a witches first instanced to use there magic in a time of need." Takuma said after Rima didn't answer Shiki's question.

"It's true and with that stunt you pulled she might lose her powers and her right to her thrown. She finally woke-up today and if you go anywhere near her I will make your life a living hell." Kaname-sama growled

I jumped in of my seat and said, "Lord Kaname-sama. I will do as you wish."

He nodded, "It's time to go to class." I sighed then scolded myself, 'Now you've done it.'

**Sapphire's POV**

(The next day.)

I was asked to help Yuki and Zero patrol today. Scents it is a day to that most people give the people they care about something to show that they care about them. 'I hate this day, but I'm going to make it through the day without crying' I got dressed and went out the door. A vampire from the night class stood outside of the front door waiting for me. "Good morning, Sapphire-sama. I'm Ruka Souen."

"Good morning, Ruka Souen. No offense but why are you here?"

"Didn't Lord Kaname-sama tell you? I'm suppose to protect you from harm."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Don't worry about it. So were are we heading?"

"I'm going to portal some psycho fan girls. You can watch from a distance and make sure I don't get hurt if you want. I know that a boy well most likely be trying to ask you out today, and from what I can see, you don't wont that." I said as we both started walking in that direction.

She laughed, "How do you know that?"

"If I concentrate hard enough I can see other people's auras, but lately I cannot do it as well as I used to."

"I'm sure if you practice with your gifts you'll be able to have some strong new powers as well as your old one's. I'll help you if you need."

"Thank you."

(Starting to portal psycho fan girls.)

Ruka stood behind a tree watch me.

The fan girls were screaming louder then usual. I saw that they were trying really hard not to get in front of one another. I stood in front of a line like Zero was. Yuki was being pushed left and right. I sighed, 'Just get through the day.'

Yuki was pushed to the ground. I helped her up then glared at the girls, "If you girls don't listen to Yuki, Zero, and me. I will cancel this event for everyone! Is that clear?" They all nodded silently. Then got into there lines with out a word. Zero smirked. I stood in my position quietly. I saw Ruka giggle from the corner of my eye. None of the fan girls heard her.

As soon as the night class came out the building Aido couldn't wait but Kaname-sama Made him wait. When Aido was finally patient Yuki told them the rules. I stood still and watched to make sure no vampires (Aido mostly.) were asking for blood, or no fan girls were trying to trample another to gets to the vampires.

I saw Yuki talking to Kaname-sama before I saw Aido asking a girl what blood type she is. I ran in front of him and told him one of the rules he forgot. Ruka stood next to me and watched Aido carefully. I walk back to were I stood before. After all the girls gave the night class there chocolates. Zero yelled, "Kaname-sama. I think you dropped one." Zero throw the small box to Kaname-sama how caught it and looked at the name.

"Thank you, Yuki. I except." Kaname-sama said then walked to the moon dorms with the others.

After Kaname-sama was out of hearing rang. Yuki started pouching Zero in the back while yelling at him. 'I don't want to know why.' I decided. I turned to look at Ruka, "Lets go before they give us both a headache." Ruka and I started walking to my first class.

She laughed nervously, "Do you have to deal with that all the time?"

"Nope. Usually I have to deal with a silent Zero and a slightly energetic Yuki, but I don't want to start handling the bickering side of them. I love them like there my real siblings even through I'm not like either of them but there bickering is to much touchier for anyone to handle."

"Please don't be insulted by this, but when I first saw you I thought you didn't disserve to be a princess. I thought you were just a kid that had no real reason to have a thrown. I was wrong, and I realize that now. You were raised to be a kind, caring person that can make people listen when they don't want to, and if that's no what a true princess is suppose to be then I don't know what the other one's are thinking."

"Thank you, Ruka. I understand why you thought that."

"So, you've know that you didn't look like a princess?"

"I always thought I was a normal girl up till two years ago. I lived as a commoner for so long that its hard for me to live like a princess that every girl dreams of being. When my parents first told me that I was a princess I thought it was them saying 'you are little angle.' I didn't think anything of it till people I didn't no started treating me like one."

"So were you okay with it? With being treated like royalty I mean."

"It has some perks, but the only think I really wanted was to be normal. I go cliff diving with friends, go camping and fishing on the weekends with my parents, but I know that if I don't take the thrown I wouldn't be able to help make a difference."

"I think I see why Kaname-sama loves you. Your willing to give up your happiness so your people have a leader. He was right you are selfless."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sapphire's POV**

**Chapter 8**

**(Day with Ruka part 2)**

Ruka told me that she'd wait for me out side. I sighed. 'Why are all my class so boring? I hate sitting hear. I thought I was going to fail Science class when I got here, but it turns out that I'm good at it.'

I sat listening to the teacher's lecture.

(End of all classes)

"This was fun." Ruka laughed, "we should do it again more often."

I laughed too, "I agree. It was nice to actually get to talk to someone when it doesn't involve fan girls, or class work."

"You can talk to me any time you want scents I consider you as my friend." She said hugging me. I hugged her in return.

"Am I seeing things? Or is Ruka laughing and acting nice?" A tall boy with orange colored hair asked in shock.

"Sapphire this is Akatsuki Kain, Aidou's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you Akatsuki Kain."

"Please call me Akatsuki. I'm sorry for interrupting you girls. I was just surprised anyone could make Ruka laugh. I never thought she would." Akatsuki said kindly.

"I'm guessing you don't laugh often."

"I laugh every once and a while. Although no one ever see's it."

"Why don't you let them see it. Laughing just shows you have something to live for."

"The people that talk to me aren't that funny. They don't give me any sarcasm to look forward to. No offense to you Akatsuki but I don't think it's in your nature to be funny."

"Well if you want me to make you laugh I will look up jokes. Tell them to you then I'll pull a prank on Aido. Not have him know about it. It might not work but its my fable attempt to try to make you laugh while I really want you to ask you out, but I'm scared of what you'll say. I think I really have to stop talking so I don't make a bigger foul of myself." Akatsuki rambled.

Ruka laughed, "You were scared to find out my reaction of you liking me? I have news for you buster. Dinner you and me some time tomorrow, but don't take to long deciding on a time, because I'm not the type of girl to wait around forever for a guy. So see you when you can find a descent time tomorrow." She turned towards me. "Good night Sapphire. See you soon."

"Good night Ruka." I watched her walk away. I turned to Akatsuki. "If you haven't noticed you have a date to plan. Good luck." I smiled an walked way.

'What a day. First I met a new friend. Then she gets a date right in front of me. She must really like him.' I walked to my dorm, put my books away, and walked back outside for night patrol.

**Kaname's POV**

I walked out side and looked for Ruka. 'Where is she? She's supposed to cheek in with me by now.' I looked around my surroundings. Then I saw her. She skipped over to me. 'When did Ruka start skipping?'

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's perfectly fine. She getting ready for her patrol as we speck." She said smiling.

"You look happy." I noted. 'I've never seen her smile like this before. What is she happy about?'

"I've had a great day. Sapphire's fun to be around with. She's… I don't even know how to describe it. She's just the best friend anyone would wish for." Ruka said happily.

"Wow. I know she's quick to make friends, but I didn't know how quick. Maybe she's a lot more like Aphrodite then she thinks."

"Well if she is, she can help Akatsuki to plan a time for me then."

"Wait. What? I didn't knew you two were going out."

"Were not exactly dating yet, but he did tell me he's in love with me." She squealed.

"Well that's great." I smiled. 'Well.. I never thought I would hear her squeal.'

**Sorry the end of this chapter wasn't vary good. Please R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything. But please R&R.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**(The next day.)**

**Sapphire's POV**

I walked out of the grocery story with ten heavy bags in my hands. 'Why am I doing this? Oh yah, because the chairman asked me to.'

**(Flash back) **

"Sapphire wake up. Wake up."

I jumped, "Who? Dad why the hell are you waking me up?"

"Sweet heart. I need you to go to the store to bye a small amount of groceries." He said giving me his puppy eyes.

**(End of flash back)**

'A small amount my ass,' I thought furiously, 'he's so going to die when I get back.'

I kept walking, but I was lost. No one was around. I put the bags down on the ground and then cased a spell to make them smaller. Once they were small enough to fit in my hand I placed them in my pocket. 'It's getting dark.'

I saw a boy with a red balloon. The string slipped out of the boys hand and it flouted onto a tree branch. 'Poor boy.' I climbed up the tree and grabbed his balloon. I gasped when I saw images of what the boy was. 'Long nails, fangs, and hungry eyes. He's a level E vampire! Shit!'

In that moment the tree branch snapped making me fall to the ground. I felt a sharp pain hit my leg. Something worm and wet oozed down my leg. 'Oh no! Blood. Crap.'

**

* * *

**

Cliff hanger. I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it's short. Click the big tempting button.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for not writing for so long. U know the drill. R&R.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I ran down all the empty streets till I couldn't run any more. 'If I die who will fine me? Who will tell the people I care about what happened? How will I be able to see Kaname-sama again? I'M GOING TO DIE!' I heard another snarl. 'OH NO! Where's that cell phone?'

**Kaname's POV**

I looked for Sapphire on the school grounds during my free time. Ruka would have watched her if she now where she was. She seems just as worried as I am.

I went to the chairman and he said that he sent her to go out on an outing to get some food. As the sky darkened the more I worried. "When did you send her out?" I asked the chairman who was trying to call someone.

"I sent her out this morning. I've bin trying to call her I gave her a cell phone when she left. But see isn't responding. I sent Zero out to find her." All of a sudden the phone rang. 'Please be her.' I thought.

"It's her!" I sighed in relief. "Sapphire are you all..! Wait slow down! Where are you! A LEVEL E! SAPPHIRE ARE YOU THERE HELLO! SAPPHIRE!"

'A level E! NO!' "Where is she?" I growled.

"I don't know! She screamed and the phone went dead!"

"That's it I'm going after her."

"Kaname-sama please be careful, and bring her back safely."

"I will." I ran into the town. I look in all the dark alias and the old warehouses. 'WHERE IS SHE?' I ran a little more and found an old abandoned clock tower. I heard a high pitch curdling scream.

'Sapphire!' I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I looked around and saw her on the flour trying to crawl away.

As soon as the level E saw me he backed away. I picked Sapphire up. 'She's so light.' I looked at her face and so that her eyes were closed. I turned to the small vampire and said, "You poor creature. I fell sorry that you have to live like this, but you hurt someone I really care about, and I can't allow that." I used my powers to blow the level E into peaces.

I looked at Sapphire her eyes were open. 'She looks terrified.' I set her down and made it so she could lean on me for support.

I saw her winced when her right leg touched the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Ouch.. Its nothing. I'm fine."

"Sapphire. You still need to learn how to ask for help." She started to move so that way she could support herself.

"Really I'm alright. Ouch.." Her foot gave out and she started to fall. I caught her in my arms.

"Once you can prove to me that you can stand on your own, then you can argue with me." I lifted her up bridal styles.

She giggled sleepily, "You sound like a parent Kaname-sama."

"Lets get you to the schools infirmary before you pass out. Because you look tired and if I don't your leg might get infected." I started walking.

"I'm being serious. You do act like a parent. Most girls like guys like that because their usually good with kids."

"That's grate to know I guess." I thought, 'Kids! She must be experiencing some type of shock. She looks so fragile and exhausted. What else is she going to say while she's half awake. Maybe she'll admit to loving me and want to go out sometime.'

"Kaname-sama?"

"Yes..?"

"You said that were heading to the schools infirmary before I fell asleep, but I don't know how long I can say awake. I'm sorry if I do its just that I'm so…" She yawned sleepily to prove she was tired.

"Go to sleep my Princess. If I need you awake I'll find a way to get you up. Okay love?" After a few seconds of not responding I looked at her and saw that she had already fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams my princess."

'I hope she will be okay I know she's a fighter but still. I love her. I just hope one day she can love me in return.' I waked through the academy gates.

"Lord Kaname-sama, is she alright?" Ruka said running to her new friend and I.

"I don't know, but I need you to go get the chairman and tell him that Sapphire and I are in the infirmary."

"I'm on it." Ruka ran as fast as she could. It was as if her life depended on it.

'I know that Ruka really cares Sapphire. I just hope that she can be her friend any time that she needs her and I'm not there.'

* * *

** hoped you liked it. click the button.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's not longer and that it took so long for me to write it. There's a lot going on. I'll try harder to write more but for now just R&R please.**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

My eyes wouldn't open. My leg stung and I couldn't move. I felt like I was floating. _'Who is talking?' _

"How is she Kaname-sama?" Yuki asked.

"She hasn't responded to anything yet." He said in a sad voice. _'I wish I can get up and hug him so he's not so sad.' _I felt helpless. _'My body wasn't responding? What does that mean? How long have I been out?'_ I thought frantically.

'_Someone pinch me.' _as I thought this I felt heat sweep over my body. _'It's too warm.' _

**Kaname's POV**

I saw Sapphire shiver. I grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over her. Yuki felt Sapphire's forehead while I did this.

We both noticed her breathing had changed. It was more unsteady then before. "Kaname-sama her fever is getting worse by the second."

"I know, but I don't know what to do. We've already given her medicine. It's just not helping." I said in a sad tone. _'I hate being helpless.' _

**(3 hours later) **

I sat down on the floor, and rested my head on the edge of the bed where Sapphire was sleeping. I shut my eyes. _'Please wake up soon.'_

What seemed like an hour or so someone was pulling me up onto the bed. My eyes flashed open. I looked and saw Sapphire trying to get me off the floor.

"You could have woken me up instead of trying to get me up on the bed your self. You know?" I said in a sleepy tone.

"I didn't won't to wake you up. I just wanted to get you on the bed so you weren't on the floor." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little cold, a bit tired, and my leg stings a bit. But other then that I'm good."

I stood up and sat on the bed. Sapphire pulled me closer to her so that way I was laying down right beside her. She laid her head on my chest. We laid there in silence.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Yes" I said while stocking her hair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Have you been hear the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Kaname-sama? Has anyone ever told you that your really cute when you sleep?" She said this really sleepily. _'She's so cute when she's half asleep.'_

"No. Do you think I'm really cute when I sleep?" I said wanting to laugh. But I held it back.

"Do I have to answer that?" She chuckled softly.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I laughed softly. I started to close my eyes.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Hum."

"I love you." My eye's flashed open. _'Was I imagining this, or did she say I love you to me?'_

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. She was asleep. "I love you to."

"I guess this means were dating then." My eyes widened. _'She wasn't asleep yet. Does she even know what she's saying?'_

"I guess so princess." I saw her smirk.

Minutes later we were drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Hope u liked it. Click the button. If you have something cute you want to add. Send me a privet message. I might need help soon. Running out of idea's. :0. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like it R&R.**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I woke up slowly. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Kaname-sama was lying next to me. I smiled. I looked into his wine colored eyes.

"Good morning. Or is it night time?" I asked confused.

He chuckled, "It's night time. How are you feeling?"

"I'll tell you when I can feel something. Okay." I said as he pulled me closer to him.

"That sounds reasonable. So when you do know please tell me."

"Alright." I rested my head against his chest. But all of a sudden I had to go pee. "Kaname-sama?"

"Yes."

"This is a really odd thing to say, but I have to go pee and I think I'm going to need help."

He laughs. He stands up and lifts me off the bed gently. He walks me into the bathroom. Where he sets me down and steadies me. "Are you going to be all right in here. Or do I have to get Ruka to help you?"

"No. I can handle it. Thanks Kaname-sama." I gave him a smile.

**(After going pee.)**

**Kaname's POV **

Sapphire slowly walked into the room. "Kaname-sama?" She waked towards me.

"Sapphire, please call me Kaname. It makes me feel lonely when you treat me so formally."

"I'm sorry Kaname. I don't want you to feel lonely. I just need to get used to things again I guess." She said as she hugged me.

"Sapphire I….." I started to say when I was interrupted.

"Kaname-sama! The Councils are going to kill each other because of the attack on my daughters life! We have to stop them..!" Headmaster Kaien Cross screamed while flailing his arms.

"I guess we need to resolve this problem." Sapphire sighed.

"It would give us some peace and quite." I encouraged.

"Lets go." I lead her out.

**(At the meeting)**

**Sapphire's POV**

Everyone was shouting so loud that no one even noticed Kaname and I come in.

_There hurting my head. If they don't stop I'm going to possible kill them. _I looked at Kaname. His disgust expression stood out.

I whispered in his ear, "Should we tell them about us after getting their attention?"

He looked at me while smiling. He whispered back to me. "It would definitely get them to shut up. And it would make them see that if a vampire or witch is hurt by one another it would make us both mad. But I'm okay with it, so I'll leave it up to you."

I smiled. "You sure? Last chance."

He kissed me quickly, "Positive."

I turned my attention to the violent yelling. "QUIET…!"

Everyone stopped what they were saying and looked at us. "Thank you. Look I don't want this fighting. I have had enough of it. And I have someone how I'd like to be with who means a lot to me. But all of you fighting makes it hared for us." I turned to look at the man I'm falling madly in love with.

He leaned in and kissed me again. When he pulled away we were both smiling. I blushed a little.

"I didn't know you were good at making speeches." He said.

"I've never been good at them. But I guess you bring out the best in me."

Someone cleared there throat. We turned. I saw the chancellor of the first order. "My princess, as one of the speakers for the people I strongly suggest you come and go to the school for magic's."

"Chancellor, I understand your concerns. But I have an obligation to have peace between vampires and witches. But also I have an obligation to my self. I have friends and people who care about me. I care about them guest as much. But I have someone who I would leave for the world. Please understand that."

**(After the meeting. In town.)**

Kaname and I were walking back to the school. The streets were dark. "That went well." I giggled.

Kaname's laughed softly. "Yes it did."

I yawned, "We still haven't had a real date yet." _I could have had the hole day for just me and him if both of are people weren't fighting. I'm so tired. _

I started to walk slower then before. Kaname picked me up bridal style.

"I promise will have a great first date soon. But for now lets get home you've had enough for one day."

"Okay." I started to shut my eyes.

"I love you princess. Sweet dream's."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I tried making it longer. Click button.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while lot going on. Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope your all still following this story. and i hope you like this new chapter please R&R.**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

The morning after that most horrible night of listening to everyone bicker the council wanted to speak with me.

**(Skip to after the meeting.)**

After all the witches debated. They agreed I should go to night classes instead of day classes.

Which I am happy about. The main reason for that is I'd get to see me boyfriend more.

My father Kaien Cross told me to visit him any time. I hugged him and told him to be careful and behave.

**(As I walked towards my room.) **

I saw Zero walking towards the guys dorm. "Hey, Zero."

He turned around. "Hey Sapphire how are you feeling?" His face was just a normal one. _Not showing emotion. He must have something on his mind._

"I'm good. How about you? I barley see you any more."

"I'm okay. Have you seen Yuki? I would really like to talk to her." Zero asked.

"No I haven't." Zero's face became sad. He had a look that said he wanted to talk. "You have that look… What's on your mind..?"

"Nothing… Why would I have anything on my mind..?" He said in a odd tone.

"I don't know.. Why don't you tell me.." I said in an encouraging tone. I pulled him into a shaded area and made him sit next tome under a tree.

"Okay… I'll tell you but only because I know you well eight to know your not going to tell anyone. There's this girl and…" Zero paused for ten minutes trying to find the words.

"You like her. But you have a hard time saying it.. Your afraid she's not going to love you in return.. And if she does go out with you, your afraid its going to be out of remorse instead of love…"

Zero nodded. I gave him a one armed hug.

"Yuki would never do that to you… She's in love with you and doesn't know how to tell you either."

"She said that.." Zero's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"She didn't have to. I noticed it for a while. And I know one day, one of you would come asking for advice. "Don't worry I'll help. I have a good feeling that Yuki's going to get a nice little message from a secret admirer."

"You'll help.. Really.. Thanks Sappy.."

**(Flashback)**

Shizuka Hio knelt beside me after killing my parents while I was held down by a silver haired boy. Her silver hair twisted in front of her face. "I'm going to keep you a live… I'll need you in the future.. See you around Sappy.."

The boy let me go and then they were gone. They disappeared into the soft snow.

I crawled towards my parents. "No.. Why.." Tears streamed through my eyes.

**(End of flashback)**

"Your well come. Can you do me a favor though.." I felt my eyes grow cold.

"Sure.. What do you need.." He looked oddly at the sudden change on my expression.

"Please never call me Sappy again.. That evil Shizuka from hell called me that.." I said trying to hold back a snarl but failed miserably.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.. I'll make sure no one calls you that.. I'll shot them.. I hope one day you can see her die.." He said as angry as I felt.

"Zero.. Make Yuki a letter and I'll put it in her room. Okay?"

_I hope he gets the hint that I'm trying to change the subject.._

"Alright, I'll make the note and give it to you as soon as I can."

"Alright.. Oh and Zero.. I just wanted to tell you just incase you haven't heard.." I stammered.

"I already know.. If he hurts you I'm shooting him.. You know that right..?"

I nodded. "I'm hopping it never comes to that."

He smiles, "Alright dreamer, I'll see you around.. Don't be shy. You can come over to see your psycho almost sister, the chairman, and I again any time.. I may pretend to hate you, but I just don't want anyone to know I'm okay with any of this yet.."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you around." I smiled stood up and walked to my dorm to pack.

I walked into my room and saw Ruka sitting on my bed. "Hi Ruka. How are you?"

"Hi Sapphire. I should be asking you that question. But I'm grate. And you?"

"Same. I have a few books and cloths to pack and I can fallow you to the dorm. Okay?"

"Alright, do you need help?" Ruka smiled and asked.

"Could you? I would appreciate it very much." I smiled.

"I would be happy to help you. What are we starting with?"

"I have a few boxes I we can place my books in. One of us will have to fine a small bag for my clothes." I said.

"Well lets get started then." Ruka laughed.

I grabbed two folded medium moving boxes. "By the way I never got to hear about your date. How did it go?" I said trying to start a girly conversation.

"It was grate. He actually was the funniest person I've ever meet. Her told embarrassing story's about his childhood, and he beat Aido up.. He took me to this fancy restaurant and we danced." Ruka squealed like a fan girl.

We talked some more about how her date was as we packed more then thirty of my books and we found a bag for my six none school outfits we walked to the dorm.

Ruka carried the bag and a few books that did not completely fill the box. I was carrying the box that was completely full of books. The only thing that was not a reading material book was my photo album.

We walked into the gates, passed the gate keeper, and into the night dorms. As soon as we walked through the dorms we were greeted by the night class students.

Kaname-ken was waiting for me right behind the door. He grabbed my box of books out of my hand and set it on a near by table.

He turned back towards me and started kissing me. Once he pulled away I smirked. "You know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"Only when that girls you." He kissed my nose. "But I'm going to have to introduce you to a few of your new class mates."

He pulled me towards the living room or chatting area. "Everyone this is Sapphire. Sapphire this is the one of my most trusted friends and vice president, Takuma Ichijo." He introduced me to a tall, blond haired, green eyed, teenage male vampire.

"It's a pleaser to meet you Sapphire-sama. I've heard a lot of good remarks from a lot of people. I'm honored to meet you." Takuma bowed.

"Please there's no need for so much formalities Any friend of Kaname's is a friend of mine." I smiled.

Everyone in the room looked astonished except for Kaname and Ruka.

'Kaname and Ruka must have known I would have do that. They knows me a little to well. It might be hard to get anything past them then.'

"Takuma, please just drop the sama part of her name. Unless she has important people in her company then you can use the sama part." Kaname told everyone.

"From, Sapphire's speech yesterday. She has stated that she wants to be as normal as possible. So I suggest you learn to life with her way of life for a while." Ruka informed everyone.

"Alright Sapphire-chan. We will honor your wish."

**(After I meet everyone)**

Kaname showed me to my room. "My rooms right next to yours if you need anything. And scents tomorrows Takuma's birthday we aren't having any class that night. And the teachers are going to give everyone a night to rest before the party so these no class tonight either."

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the vampire council would like a word with you." A girl named Seiren said.

"Thank you Seiren. I'm sorry I have to leave you at the moment. I'll talk to you tomorrow before the party. Okay?" He hugged me.

"Alright, goodnight Kaname." I walked through my bedroom door. As soon as I closed it I heard him whisper, "sweet dreams."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as i can. Click the button... Click it. =^-^= Please... Puppy eyes...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry I havn't updated sooner my chapters kept deleating. I hope you all can forgive me. My computer finally works and I have time in school to write now. I hope you enjoy. R&R please**

* * *

Ch 14

(Sapphire's POV)

I woke up earlier then a vampire would. I decided to get a shower. I got dressed in a dress that was green with black lace designs on top of it.

There was no class for Takuma's birthday night. Even if there was my uniform wasn't given to me yet. I dried my hair slowly with magic. It was not curly, but straight to night. I looked at the clock. It was 1 pm know one will be up.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Ruka. "Hello come on in." I greet her with a smile.

"Takuma is out doing a mission and I still haven't gotten him a birthday present. I don't wont to get him what everyone else is and I want it to be personal."

"Well why don't we go to some stores and try to fined him something. If I ask the chairman I'm sure he'll be okay with it. Besides I need to face my bad memory of town soon." I smile.

"Really are you sure?"

"Yah. It will be fun."

I grab my phone and call my new dad.

"Hello, sapphire how's my precious daughter?"

"I'm great dad. I was wondering if Ruka and I could go shopping for a present for Takuma?"

"Really? You are willing to go into town so soon. That's great sweet heart. Of course you can go. You have no classes tonight. Just be careful. You may see Yuki and Zero while your out so keep your eye out for them. I sent them on an errand."

"Thanks dad we'll be safe. I'll keep my eyes open. Talk to you soon bye." I end the call.

I look at Ruka. "It's set I'm going to get changed into casual clothes so I don't ruin my dress."

"Alright I'll get my purse and meet you bye the door." She smiles and walks out of my room.

I grab a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tee shirt. Put on black sneakers and white socks. I grab a leather jacket and my black shoulder purse. I hung my dress I was wearing before up. I walk down the stairs. I see Ruka in a black skirt and a purple long sleeved shirt that look great. She had a sunbrella to protect her skin from sun burn. We walked passed the moon dorms guard and into town.

I was a little skittish at first but I got over it mostly. It was different when I was with Kaname. Being with Ruka was nice though. I won't be going into town by my own any time soon though.

After talking with Ruka about Takuma's interests I thought of the perfect present. A manga publishing company my family and I own has a knew series being made. Well my family used to own till they died. So I told Ruka my plan. She loved it so I gave them a call.

They told me they would have two unreleased books done in an hour. Ruka told me I should give him one of the two so I had something for him. On our was book at a magic shop that holds all your secrets from unwanted eyes, and it is authentic. I plan to give it the Kaname. I also found some ay there to make up for time we shopped.

Ruka found some cutie outfits and I found some a book at a magic shop that holds all your secrets from unwanted eyes, and it is authentic. I plan to give it the Kaname. I also found some nice throwing stars that came with a belt that held them.

"Throwing stars?"

"Yah I used to do it as a fun pass time. Along with archery." I smile meekly. "We had a weapons class at magic school. It was fun."

"Really? That sounds fun so much better then science, history, or anything else we do."

"I'm not a fan of science. In the day classes I thought I was going to failing science. I have no clue how I got an 80 on my first class." I blush.

"Really I could help you if you'd like. I may not like the subject but I understand it." She offers.

"I may take you up on that offer. I just hope your up for the challenge. "

"You cant be that bad." She laughs.

"I am that bad as you put it." I laugh "I thought star calculations was plate tectonics. That's how bad I am. I think the teacher pitied me."

Ruka stares at me in shock. "Your not joking. I'm going to have to start from scratch to teach you and get your grade up to a one hundred."

We get the books and go to get food.

I order an energy drink with noodles. Ruka got a stack and a water bottle, which she used for a blood tablet.

After eating we went to a store to get wrapping paper. I grabbed one with manga on it. Ruka got one with swords.

We went back to the academy night dorms. It was 5grab the present and pm and the early risers were starting to wake up. We wrapped the presents. Ruka helped me after seeing my pathetic attempt at wrapping. Then we got dressed in our own rooms.

After I was dressed there was a knock on the door. I grab the present and open it to reveal Kaname. He wore a black shirt that was barely tied and a white dress coat and dress pants. "Hello Kaname."

"Hello Sapphire I hope you slept well." He smiles.

I smile back " I The present nearly falls out of my hand.

"What's that in your hand?" He asks curiously.

"A present for Takuma. I went to town with Ruka and did some shopping. It was fun. I also got you something, but I'm going to give it to you tomorrow."

"Your going to make me wait."

"Yep" I give the 'p' an extra pop.

He playfully pouts. I kiss him.

We pulled apart when we heard people coming up the stairs. We look at each other and smile.

"Miss Wicca will you allow me to be your escort this evening?" He takes my hand in his.

"Of course, I'd thought you'd never ask." I smile.

We walk passed some of the night class students. We walked out of the building and to a path with candles leading the way. At the end of it was tables filled with food and the table filled with presents. but I'm going to give it to you tomorrow."

"Your going to make me wait."

"Yep" I give the 'p' an extra pop.

He playfully pouts. I kiss him.

We pulled apart when we heard people coming up the stairs. We look at each other and smile.

"Miss Wicca will you allow me to be your escort this evening?" He takes my hand in his.

"Of course, I'd thought you'd never ask." I smile.

We walk passed some of the night class students. We walked out of the building and to a path with candles leading the way. At the end of it was tables filled with food and the table filled with presents. And a building that had three open walls and two couches.

Kaname and I sat on one of the couches. Everyone was talking and mingling when the doors open revealing Yuki, Zero, Kain, and Aido. Yuki looks around the two tall vampires. Takuma was smiling like a the sun. It surprised Yuki by her facial expression. I giggle.

Everyone turned to me. "Yuki your facial expression is priceless." I get up and go to hug her. Yuki wraps her arms around me. Zero pats my head. He glares at all the vampires around him. Yuki releases me. I turn towards Zero. Yuki kicks him in the shin. He roles his eyes then hugs me. "How have you been flame?"

"Pretty good Z. You?"

"Could be better. Being attacked by a level E and saved by a night class student without having a chance to kill it."

"What?" I growl, "why wasn't I informed?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Kaname says from behind me.

"I can see that there not hurt what worries me right now is that you didn't tell me. I want you to be honest not keep important things from me. That's not how a relationship works." I sigh in frustration.

Everyone looked uncomfortable. Kaname didn't say anything. "Takuma I'm sorry for acting out on your birthday I hope you enjoy it. Kaname I'll talk to you at a more privet time. But for now I'm not in the mood." I turn to Yuki and Zero. "I'm sorry to have to go so soon but its better if I leave know then continue with my rash acts. I hope to see you both soon and on better circumstances.

I left and walked into my dorm room. 'Am I over reacting?' I think to myself.

Then I hear a gun shot. 'its probably Zero getting mad at a night class student. I'll take to him later.'

* * *

**What do you all think R&R. **  
**Psst they will be together.. XD**


End file.
